MENMA: Runaway
by Shaxra15
Summary: Menma seemingly has it all but when he agrees to become the next Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails his world doesn't appear so perfect after all. Drawn to the dark powers and strength he finds himself becoming someone entirely different as he runs from home and becomes an S-Rank criminal while his parents are away on a mission…The last thing he expected was to encounter Jiraiya.
1. JINCHUURIKI

Fame is the thirst for youth –Lord George Gordon Byron, "Childe Harold's Pilgrimage"

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_** JINCHUURIKI-The Not so Usual Routine **

_-xxxxxxxPROULOUGExxxxxxxx-_

_His heart raced as he held the crimson stained kunai to his godfather's throat. Recently soaked in the blood of some Kekkei Genkai ninja, the kunai dripped. The red drop ran down Jiraiya's neck which Menma had his arm wrapped around from behind. Running back to Konoha, Jiraiya had not even seen Menma coming or had time to defend himself. Once pinned, they both knew their chase was over. Jiraiya was ready to accept his defeat knowing he at least succeeded in one thing: protecting the Red Moon Scroll that would stop the man in the mask._

"_If you take me to the scroll, I just might let you live," Menma growled forcing his voice to sound low. The sound came off to him as unnatural but it would do. He had thrown his old identity away…His looks, his old personality-everything he could and he would do the same to anything that reminded him of the past. The Old Menma was dead. This was his new him, his new path and he would not let anyone stop him. Even if it was someone the Old Menma had cared about._

"_Go ahead and kill me, I won't let you touch that scroll. Konoha will stop you," Jiraiya croaked confidently. Something about the way he had said it infuriated Menma and the beast within him. Konoha was full of stuck up ninjas who were far weaker then Menma. Jiraiya's faith in them nagged at his heart. He could just hear his father's voice echoing inside the old man and he squeezed the kunai tighter._

'Kill him. He is in our way, Boy.' _the booming dark voice residing inside him hissed. Unlike his parent's guidance, the voice of the Black Nine-Tails had given him true encouragement to get this far. He'd never had gotten this strong if he had stayed in the village._

"_I'm going to give you till the count of three to change your mind before I slit your throat. One…"_

_In the Ninja World, a ninja's life was nothing but an expendable tool to use then throw away. And it was this tool's time to go. Surrounded by the weaving branches of thorns no one could see what he was about to do. The Old Menma would have said this was beyond low. Menma Namikaze would never do something like this. But he was dead now. So what was stopping him? Why was he even counting? All he had to do was cut…Easy as that. Menma had killed once today already so this kill should be no different._

"_Two…" He warned. Why didn't Jiraiya just submit already? He was an old stubborn fool playing the part of a good little ninja from Konoha. Menma should have known he wouldn't talk. 'Just do it. It's no big deal…We all die someday, I'm just ending his misery early.' Menma tried persuading himself as he pressed the Kunai harder._

_Jiraiya smiled. "Good to know my final mission was accomplished. A fitting end to my life's story. I just wish I could have spent more time with my godson. He made me more proud then anything….Who knows? Maybe you'll meet him and that Red Moon Scroll soon. Tell him I love him."_

_Menma felt something inside him crack and he swung the kunai. _

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

Minato skimmed through the pages of the red photo album and stopped at a picture of his young son curled up on the couch…He began to loose himself to the memory.

_The young boy curled up in a ball and whimpered. His daddy seeing him chuckled. _

"_Menma," He cooed, "What's wrong?"_

_The blonde sat up and looked up to his father, his blue eyes wet. "Mommy hit me."_

_Minato smiled to himself then sat next to his young son. "Were you doing something you weren't supposed to be doing?"_

_Menma made a pouting face and nodded, "I just wanted some more candy…"_

"_Menma, you need to listen to us. What happens when you don't listen?"_

"_But daddy," The young boy protested. "I'm not hurt. It's just when Mommy's mad she looks scary! Especially when she says she's on her peri-"_

_Minato stopped him and laughed real hard. "Your mom _can_ be scary. Did you know while in the Academy she was nick-named 'The Red-Blooded Habanero'?"_

_The boy shook his head, "That does sound scary. Hey daddy, how'd ya meet her?"_

Minato sighed as he continued to flip through the family album. He wouldn't have missed those days for anything and looking at his son now…

Menma had sure gotten older since that time. The young child born with his daddy's hair and mommy's face grew to a teen. Sixteen years old now his body had matured and he'd gotten taller. He was still a little on the short side compared to other boys his age but his insisting to drink milk everyday on his quest to grow tall when he was younger had served him well. He had also worked out a lot and grew strong muscles along side a quick mind; he hated being second best to anyone. Even so he was well behaved and didn't wander into trouble. He was the perfect son…Although….

It seemed the older he got the less he depended on them. That thought saddened Minato. Sure that was a part of growing up but Menma's distance from them seemed to be growing a little too great. He closed the album and put it back in its place on the shelf. Now that he thought about it the photo albums seemed to be getting dusty. He frowned remembering the days when he had to keep reminding his son over and over again to put them back where they belonged. Now they sat collecting dust.

He plopped down on the couch and leaned his head back. His son was probably out training now. When Menma was younger he had loved training with his daddy and his godfather Jiraiya in the Training Caves but the more he aged the less he trained with them along side him. He just went off by himself. It seemed like that was all he ever did anymore.

Then again, with his "girlfriend", Minato didn't blame him. That girl was constantly clinging to him like he was her property. Training in the caves far away was probably the best place for him to stay while she roamed the streets. Minato cringed just thinking about that girl. Her attitude and the way she carried and dressed herself while ignoring her high class family wishes concerned Minato. She was a bad influence and he preferred his son away from her….

Of course her father, the head of the Hyuuga clan, probably thought the same of the Namikaze family. Sure Minato was known as the Yellow Flash but his family just wasn't that reputable or high up on society's ladder. He certainly wasn't a Hokage like his old friend Haruno was. Menma hated that. That was probably the only reason he allowed Hinata Hyuuga to deem him as her boyfriend. When he did occasionally let her cling to his arm it made other village boys fume with jealously and sometimes Minato caught his son eyeing them with a cocky look as they strolled together.

The more he thought about Menma the more he wanted to talk to him. His thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey, baby. Is Menma home yet?" Kushina called from the kitchen where she was cooking.

Minato got up and stretched, "Nope. He should be getting home soon though." He tiptoed to the stove where a pot of ramen was steaming. He made sure Kushina wasn't looking before he tried to sample.

"MINATO!" She yelled. "You can do the dishes for that!"

He gulped. Uh-oh. Busted. Though he didn't mind doing dishes, (better that then to face her furry) by the time dinner was served his wife was usually spent. Every night he'd usually end up doing the dishes and rubbing her shoulders as she sat at the table exhausted. Man, how he loved her. He couldn't imagine life any other way….

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

His fist sailed into the contraption breaking it, sending wood everywhere. He wiped the blood off his bruised knuckles and sighed. Another hard day at training and he was still only making small progress. He just wasn't good enough yet…He wanted to surpass his father and become greater. He wanted people to look up to him. He was sick and tired of people holding him back, he was sick of his Namikaze name. Life in this small village felt like such a cage at times. Menma didn't really know when he started thinking like this…Maybe it was when he started going out on missions and seeing other shinobi lands and all their ninjas with their own unique Kekkei Genkai…

How lucky they must be to have such ability…Even his playboy teammate Sasuke Uchiha. His older brother was allowed to leave the village to join the powerful Akatsuki's mercenary group. It had made Menma jealous when he had found that out. Shinobi weren't usually allowed to live outside their villages. And to join the Akatsuki…The Uchiha's were lucky to have such a powerful Kekkei Genkai like the Sharingan… And Sasuke just wasted his name on girls. Why he would obsess about girls when he had the Sharingan was beyond Menma.

Meanwhile all Menma had were his hands, feet, and Spiraling Ring…But if he could have more...He could only imagine. Whatever was going on inside him right now he didn't even try to express to his parents. They didn't need to worry about him anymore then what they already do now. He didn't think they could help him out anyway.

He pulled his T-shirt on and packed up his things. It would be dinner time soon and his mother hated when he wasn't home on time. He always tried making his parents happy but anymore…it just wasn't enough. Now the same daily routines he had tried to hard to follow tired him. He couldn't put his finger on what he was feeling really; maybe he was just going through that "rebellious phase". He laughed at the thought of that. "_Whatever_."

It was a hard journey back. Menma was dead tired. Unlike other people, when he felt himself grow tired while training-he didn't stop. He kept at it till he couldn't move anymore. He had learned to push himself past his limit. It was the fastest way to get stronger, he thought. Doing this made him faint and dizzy at first but he made his body get used to it. This was one of the reasons he didn't like training with his father anymore. His father would constantly get tired and take breaks and drink water. Breaks wouldn't make one stronger.

The streets of Konoha were bathed in the twilight lighting as the sun was getting ready to set. The air was warm but not a stifling heat as must tourist assumed because the name 'the Land of Fire'. It was a peaceful village and both pedestrians and tourist past him by without even a glance at him._ Nothing special…_He was halfway home when he ran into the Hokage's assistant, Shizune. "Menma Namikaze! I'm glad I found you!"

Menma stopped in his tracks and faced her, "What is it? Lady Tsunade wants me or something?"

The assistant nodded, "you need to come with me at once."

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

"_Before I hear your answer, please talk it over with your parents_."

Why? Was he some two year old who had to get parent permission slips to do anything?! It was_ his_ body! He ignored the anger and got ready for dinner. He could only hope when he talked it over with them they'd see eye to eye. He ran down stairs and sat in his spot at the table where Minato and Kushina were waiting for him

"Menma, I made your favorite dish," His mother said smiling. He sighed. Smiling faces as usual. He loved them but he just wasn't that kid anymore. He's _sixteen_-almost an adult.

"The Hokage saw me today about a special…request." Menma said diving right on in. Small talk bored the crap out of him, not to mention it was repetitive. This matter, though, was something different all together. _Urgent_.

"Oh isn't this unusual. What request?" Minato asked calmly making his bowel of ramen. He found it strange for Menma to be the first one to talk at the dinner table, usually him and Kushina were the ones to speak first and keeping a conversation up with the boy was a difficult feat.

"The current Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails has one foot in the grave," Menma stated pausing for a moment. "They need a new host."

Minato dropped his chopsticks and his mother gasped, "What does this have to do with you?"

"With my chakra and stamina I'm the most able body." He said in a matter of fact way.

"No." Minato's answer was firm. It was his Final Answer voice but this time, Menma wouldn't accept it. Menma growled, "What's the problem?"

Kushina shook her head, "Menma, sweetie, a relative of mine long ago used to bear that burden and watching her go through it I couldn't stand to see my only child go through the same."

Minato nodded, "Your mother's right. Also, of all the Tailed-Beast the Nine-Tails is the most malevolent who's a mass of pure hatred. It will eat you up and take over. Controlling its power is beyond normal shinobi."

Menma's face burned. What was so wrong with taking the Nine-Tails? This was the one time he was picked over others and acknowledged for his strength and this is what his parents thought…They didn't have faith in him.

"I train my ass off EVERYDAY and I'm _STILL_ not _GOOD ENOUGH_!" He yelled slamming his fist down.

Minato stood up, "Watch your tone! And this isn't about being good enough, Menma! This is about your safety! We're only looking out for our only son. Someone else can take care of the Nine-Tails." Minato sat back down, "I'm sorry, it's because we love you that we want to protect you. We're very prou-"

"Screw your measly pride! What's it amount to?!" Menma folded his arms.

His mother sniffed. "Please Menma, can we just drop the subject and eat." She didn't understand what was the matter with him. She had never seen her boy act like this before.

Menma moaned. He didn't need to make them upset, especially his mother. When she got mad…He didn't even like thinking about it. He usually always obeyed them and would always accept their answers. They've never argued like this before. It's just…their overprotection annoyed him. This is the one time he wanted something so bad.

Tsunade had talked to him earlier about the different options and seals, either a seal to completely keep the beast locked up or one to let him have access to it…If he could have access to that power, he'd never worry about being on the bottom or getting hurt. He knew he was strong enough to tame the beast and it was an honor to protect the village…Why couldn't his parents see that? He looked down at his ramen.

"I loathe naruto." He complained as he stood up and left the table.

_-xxxxxxxNEXTDAYxxxxxxxx-_

'_Dear Menma,_

_Your father and I had to leave for an urgent mission last night; we should be back in a few days. I'm sorry I got your favorite ramen ingredient mixed up last night. I left some ramen with menma in the fridge for you. And I'm sorry things got so loud last night…As Minato said, we're just looking out for our only son. Sometimes we gotta say no, you know. You usually don't ask us for anything and it pleases me you requesting something from us but the Nine-Tails is an absolute no. Okay, baby?_

_-Kisses _

_PS No one is allowed in the house while we're gone. ESPECIALLY that HINATA! _

_I've already had a talk with you before about her and I trust you but I don't trust her. Really young ladies should not act like-whoops, running out of paper room. Seeya!'_

Menma crumbled the paper up and tossed it to the floor. "She thinks I'm a five year old," he groaned. When he had woken up this morning he had found the lined paper tapped to his door and parents gone. This happens once in a while. They would have to leave off in a rush and trust the house to his care. He yawned and lay down on the couch. He didn't feel like training today. The previous night still vexed at him.

Train, train, train. Missions, train, mission. He sighed, "If I don't…."

What was his purpose here? What was the point? He could just feel himself rotting away…He…didn't know what to think. He stared up at the ceiling till his thoughts were interrupted by a banging on the door. He knew who it was. There was only one person who banged on the door like that instead of knocking. He could have just pretended he wasn't home but he was bored.

"In," He yelled.

The door flew open and in stepped Hinata, "You're actually home for once. Why are you always gone anyway?" She sat on the couch next to him.

"What do you want?"

She hummed, "You're my boyfriend yet I never see you. I came to check up on you, I hope you've not been hanging around that flat-chested pink haired wuss."

Menma hated girls, they were such jealous animals. Why did she cling to him so much anyway? She, like Sasuke, also had a Kekkei Genkai and was quite strong. She could have anyone but she picked him. He stared at her. As always she was wearing revealing clothing. Usually he ignored it but he must admit-she looked good. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction by telling her that though. She was lucky once in awhile he would hang out with her even though he didn't care too. She would only drag him down.

"Menma, where'd your harping parents go?" She asked leaning in to him.

Menma was very close to slapping her but with her body pressed into his he held off on that thought.

"No one's home."

She pressed her lips to his cheeks and moved towards his lips. She was getting bold. No other girl had the guts to do what she was attempting.

"You're always out training and studying. There's more to life then that. One day, Menma," she breathed, "Just let go for one day and enjoy yourself with me."

He wanted nothing more then to push her into a kunai but on the other hand he was curious. If his life continued the way it was going now in this small village and never changed he'd most likely end up with this girl. She would see to that even if it killed him. What would his future be like? He wanted to know now where this was going. If it was worth it. What his life was amounting to. He kissed her back not feeling anything. Blank. Nothing. Why wasn't he feeling anything?

Maybe he wasn't trying hard enough.

She cooed as she leaned back, "It's getting kinda hot in here." She pulled her jacket off. "Wouldn't you agree, baby?"

She kissed him again and wrapped her arms around his neck. Why wasn't he pushing her away? Where would this take him? Curiosity, he mused, truly is a dangerous thing.

"My room." That was all he needed to say. She smiled giddily-her mission complete.

* * *

Ten minutes later after pushing her out ("I knew it! It's that Sakura! She's stealing you away from me!") he sat at the table his head buried in his arm disgusted with himself. He was going to use her…and she was going to let him….

Things couldn't stay like this. He didn't want to grow up in this dull village for nothing and be in her hands. His parent's too. He had to get stronger and overcome them. They were all holding him back. He wanted more. There had to be more. The same old life wasn't worth living if this was all it amounted to.

Tsunade's words about the Nine-Tails echoed in his head. A mass of chakra…This had to be it! And his father wasn't home to stop him.

* * *

Jealousy is a bitter root that we keep to gnaw on secretly –Josh Billings

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

_**Shax's Note: Um, I hope I did good. I ain't good with wording but I wanted to write a story about Menma. (From the ninth Naruto movie 'Road to Ninja') There are a lot of holes, and I wanted to try filling them in, like why would he run from home when he had good parents? Why's he's so powerful? His Taijutsu is wicked enough to overpower Naruto's Sage Mode. O.O Anyway he must have ran away while his parents were gone because his parents and everyone else wasn't aware of his absence. So…um review but be gentle-even I say my writing ain't worded good. **_

_**I'd be happy for reviews and even help with this story. **_

_**Though I no wifi at home so be patient. And I plan on covering Menma's entire time from home, his reaction to seeing his old self (Naruto), their fight and a little beyond that as he faces the consequences of his rouge actions and copes with his family :)**_

_**Um feedback would be so great, I'm trying my best to fill the holes the movie left behind and also…I wasn't sure about even covering Hinata but…Menma **_**is **_**a sixteen year old boy. I wanted to capture the family. By watching the movie Hinata seemed predatory to me as his parents protective. Also Menma did run from home and commit multiple murders, what drove him to that point in so short a time?**_

_**Maybe his parents never saw his discontent grow as he aged and he played the part of the 'good boy' for them.**_

_**Maybe I read too much Kare Kano XD**_

_**Mmmm, this part ain't as good, next part should improve :P Thanks for reading!**_


	2. SEAL

The last part was so weird (* sweatdrop *) XD I got ideas in my head but getting them out is a whole 'nother story. PS I'm kinda inexperienced with fight scenes so coming up with a fight with a huge beast I was like 'How?' XD T'anks for reviews and follows. EDIT: I tried fixing some typos X) Thanks.

* * *

Jealousy is a kind of civil war in the soul, where judgment and imagination are at perpetual jars –William Penn, _Some Fruits of Solitude_

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_** SEAL-The Darkness of Kurama**

**(Menma vs Dark Nine-Tails)**

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

"Are you sure that is the seal you want? Shouldn't you wait for your parents to come home first so they can help you through it?" Tsunade asked the teen in front of her as she sat at her desk fiddling with her nails. Hearing tales of what it was like for Jinchuuriki she knew it was best facing this trial with loved ones beside them yet for some reason here Menma was-requesting the seal to placed before his parents had even returned. Not to mention the seal he had chosen was the most burdensome. He shook his head.

"I want to have full control of that chakra before they get home," He said. "I can do this."

Tsunade looked down not sure what to do next. She knew Menma was very strong but still, he was asking for a seal that allowed total access to the dark Nine-tails. It was dangerous…Maybe she should check with Minato first. Then again Menma was always a good kid who always pleased his parents. He was also the best in his age group. Of the many boys on the different teams, Menma was the most normal one. While his own teammate was a flirt and wasted his training time on girls Menma was constantly training trying to better him self as he did not having any outstanding jutsu like his classmates possessed. She sighed and decided to give the boy the benefit of a doubt.

"All right. Though I must warn you," she stated, "The moment it is inside your body a fight will ensue because there will be no bars holding it back. You must win that fight and gain complete control or it will take over and one of the Anbu will have to…to destroy your body and contain it again to protect our village. Do you understand? Are you positive you know you can do this?"

Menma smiled, "I can. I'll beat that fox and it'll be like nothing ever changed with me. Well, except I'll have its chakra anyway."

Tsunade signaled for an unseen Anbu member to come. The masked figured was standing alert next to her desk in just moments. She stood up. "All right Menma; let's seal the Nine-Tails now."

* * *

He found himself standing ankle deep in water. It was misty and dark in this strange place that seemed like a huge dome made of concrete that had pipes running through it. Surrounding him was a thick mist, other then that he could not gather any other information just by standing there. Time to move. He took a single step when he was hit with a strange feeling. He shuddered. This place was something else. To be inside one's own subconscious…It was unreal. He then heard a low growl.

'_So there he is.'_, he thought to himself. He saw red eyes open. Huge eyes which under those he could see large fangs. He was taken by surprise. He knew that the beast would be large but hearing the word "fox" he hadn't imagined it to be _this_ big. The fog had cleared enough to reveal how towering it really was. It was larger then his own house by far…And he was supposed to fight it. Seeing its size, Menma felt a mix of adrenaline and excitement. He could finally test how far his training had taken him and once he defeated it he would have its awesome power at his command. He would be the strongest ninja in his village.

'_**So you're the next host body. Just by looking at you I can tell you're young and stupid. Do you think you can contain me with such a weak seal?'**_ the Nine-tails low voice boomed thunderously as he eyed the small human in front of him and began circling around. He was amused that such a small boy would have the guts to attempt total control with this type of seal. It was lucky for him though. Food _and _freedom. Or at least till Konoha trapped him again….

"Don't underestimate me. How about we skip the small talk and get to business." Menma declared confidently as he pulled a kunai out already planning the first few steps. His father had steeled it inside him to try to think calmly while in battle and to plan one's moves. He needed to take multiple steps at the same time. The beast laughed at the boys haste for his death and readied itself.

Menma threw a kunai with his left hand. The fox quickly ducked but reeled back as he was met with explosive tags attached to more kunai chucked from Menma's right hand. It came close to hitting his eye but he was fast so they instead flew into the ground. Explosions erupted but compared to the beast's size they were nothing but puny fireworks.

'_**Such foolish attempts and waste.'**_ It hissed as it started running towards Menma. Smoke bombs suddenly started going off. Smoke spilled completely filling the area so nothing could be seen. Menma took the opportunity to hide from the fox's front view while he had the chance.

'_**These toys and smoke won't do you any good, boy. I can still smell-.' **_The fox started then stopped. _Water_. He had covered his scent up well with the water they were standing in. But that just told the fox that the boy was still at ground level. This fight was going longer and better then he had expected. Most Jinchuuriki recruits who had faced him in the past with this particular seal fled away as soon as they saw him or tried dishing out their biggest moves as soon as they faced off. This boy was at least using tactics…or at least he was doing a good job of thinking of ways to survive…defeating Nine-Tails would be another thing all together though. Throwing kunai wouldn't do him a squat of good. He smiled licking his lips.

Menma remained calm as he lay on his stomach in the water right under the fox and tried to think. Under the fox was out of eye view but most importantly out of easy reach from his limbs. One scratch from his massive claws and it would be enough to split him in half. To top it the nine large tails swinging around (said to bring a tsunami with just a swing) would be a nuisance to concentrate on dodging all at the same time. He couldn't loose this fight; if he died in his subconscious he'd loose his real life. He would have to rely on powerful attacks from afar which he did not possess long range jutsu like a good number of his classmates did. That left him one choice: distract and hit with all he had. He had to find a way how though.

'_I need to find a weak spot…With his large size I doubt anything I have will faze him if I tried attack any spot with fur. This leaves his face, especially his eyes and nose. It'd be the most doable but difficult places to reach. I'd have to keep using smoke bombs to keep him blind so he won't see me but with his height…smoke bombs won't last long.'_ Menma looked up at the concrete ceiling. It would be risky leaving the sanctuary of the water but hiding wouldn't last him long either. The fox would be able to zero in on his location by other means and he didn't want to be there when he did.

The smoke cleared and the fox looked around, his fur spiked and teeth exposed. He couldn't see the boy anywhere in the water…but he could sense his psyche. He was after all sealed inside the child's subconscious. His ears perked as he unexpectedly sensed a curious thing inside the boy, something he could use; Hate. It was powerful and near boiling point. He smiled. That hate…it was untapped but very strong…This boy might actually be useful. He decided not to kill him after all.

Just as Menma jumped down from above him with a Spiraling Ring, his strongest move that was unfortunately limited to his arm's reach, the fox lashed his tail out into the boy slamming him strait into a wall. Menma hit hard and fell to the ground coughing up blood and water. He cursed. His okay start was now an extreme disadvantage. He coughed again; his back was stinging horribly and his sight was spinning. He had trained too long and hard to quit after a hard hit like this though, he stood back up putting on a weak but cocky grin.

'_**Heh, you're still alive after that. Not one to go down quickly are you? I just might play with you longer. Although…when my tail made contact with you did you feel It?' **_the fox asked with an amused look on its face.

Menma coughed, "What?"

The fox smirked. _**'Force you don't have. Our link together.'**_

"What the heck are you talking about?" Maybe if he kept the fox talking he could buy enough time to think the next move through…

'_**We are tied in a death match or else we will join together. We are bound and in this bond I can feel your hatred. It burns deep inside you. I see it and I can sense you're trying to plan the next move but can't come up with anything as you are distracted by my voice right now and the pain running down your body.'**_

"Lies! You can't scare me away so easily!" Menma yelled. He didn't have hate inside him; this beast was just trying to control him by fear.

'_**You doubt what I say about your hatred-'**_

"_Stop analyzing me!"_

'_**but I can see it. In your recent memories you are angry with your parents as they and everyone else in that weak village are nothing but nuisances and you hate them. You're such a pitiful creature full of jealousy for what you don't have. You have aged and trained hard yet your parents are always leaving you behind. They never had faith in you-'**_ the fox continued to taunt knowing he was hitting weak spots.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Menma screamed loosing his calm. It felt like the monster was attacking his insides. Touching parts of him no one had ever before. He hated it. He dashed towards the Nine-Tails with a Spiraling Ring in hand but was slammed into the ground by the beast's paw pinning him. Menma glared as the Nine-Tails held the tip of his claw only inches from his throat. Its crimson eye glared back and blinked.

'_**I sense potential in you but you still have much to learn. Stupidity will kill you.'**_

"I know that, you bastard." Menma tried scooting away from under his paw but the Nine-Tails only pressed harder. Any harder his ribs would crack and break.

"You done playing yet? 'Cause I'm just getting warmed up." He barely managed to croak out. He suddenly felt a dark aura surround him. A powerful one. "What are you doing!?"

'_**You seek power. I can give it to you and together we can do great things. You feel this; imagine having it all the time. Yet with you it won't be enough, will it? You'll only want even more.'**_

The pressure being forced on him by the weight of the claw felt crushing as the aura sinister. He could barley breathe.

"What happened to killing me?" he moaned. The fox was playing with him which just ticked him off.

'_**Seeing your potential this is probably the closest I can come to freedom, killing you would be a waste. You're the best I'll probably ever come by. If I was to kill you they'd only find a new host…but if we were to join forces and form a truce…United we both get what we want.'**_

"Drop dead." Menma spat as he reached for his holster with his right hand. He was barely able to do it but once he had a star he stabbed it into the fox's paw as hard as he could. The fox instinctually flicked it like he would a flea and Menma quickly dashed back. Throwing the last of his smoke bombs he ducked into the water again while trying his best to suppress his chakra. He had to find a simple way to a weak spot. It had to be fast or the fox would easily block him like he did with his tail. All his training…he'd never fought something so huge and menacing before. But he was tough and he couldn't loose.

'_**How long are you going to cower?'**_ Nine-Tails hissed walking through the water chuckling to himself.

'_It's just strategy.'_ Menma thought knowing the fox could hear him. If he had said it out loud then the fox would know where he was hiding immediately by the sound of his voice. Menma still needed time.

'_**Heh heh, already getting used to our Link, I see. Inner communication with me will do you good in the future.' **_The fox was beginning to admire the kid's guts. He decided to entertain him a little longer and play his game. Menma couldn't hide his presence from the fox no matter how hard he tried.

'_Whatever. My future involves me getting your power and not you. Die.'_

He tossed a kunai with an explosive tag attached up at the ceiling towards the sound of the footsteps.

'_**I have a mass vault of knowledge too, even forbidden. Long lost in the sands of time. Knowledge of things you never dreamed of and I'll give it to you if you work with me. I know you want to. Power isn't' enough. You want to learn. You want out. That small aura I gave you moments ago is already a part of you. Can't you feel the power surge? You want more then it.'**_

Menma ignored him and threw another bomb up. The smoke was clearing and it'd give away his position. He activated his chakra triggering the bombs. Explosions erupted at the ceiling causing rubble and rocks to fall down right above the fox causing the Nine-Tails to look up. It was time to move, the distraction would only last a second.

"Spiraling Sphere!" Menma yelled getting ready to attack but when the dark aura surrounded his sphere he jumped back surprised. It was outstanding, the concentration of chakra.

"What!?"

Suddenly he felt something slash into him and everything went red.

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

"Minato, maybe we should have waited off on this mission," said Kushina as they sped through a forest. Minato grabbed a branch above him and swung down to the ground's level where his wife had stopped. They were quite a distance from Konoha by now and reluctance for the mission now was out of the question.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Worrying was normal for his wife but this was a little too much.

"Well, something's up with Menma. I've never seen him act like that before." She said with a very concerned look on her face. More then usual. He understood why but she didn't need to let it eat her up on a mission when it was most likely nothing.

Minato rubbed her shoulder, "Maybe he was just having a bad day. We need to finish this mission first then we'll go home and things will be all right. You'll see."

"Okay but-," she started but Minato held up his hand.

"If you're still worried…then how about the next mission we go on we take him. Spend some time with him. He is after all old enough now." He said smiling sure that he had just solved the problem.

She finally smiled. One thing she loved about her husband was his calm way of thinking about things. "All right."

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

His back stung like it had been cut with razors. Claws in fact. He got up from the pool of bloody water he was lying in and carefully pulled off his shredded shirt wincing at the pain. Why was the fox not going all out? That single swipe could have killed Menma yet he was still alive. Why was he just toying with his brain?

'_**Because I know you.' **_The fox answered reading his thoughts.

"Shut-up! Stay out of ME!" Menma yelled sending a sphere flying from his hands towards the fox. It landed into the wall with a humongous explosion. He wasn't aware he could do that. He could only focus his chakra to his hand and rotate it there to form the sphere. Never before had it ever left his hand. He stared wide eyed. The aura the fox gave to him was what allowed him to do that?

'_**The reason you want to take me out so bad is because I know your secrete desires. You hate that just as much as you hate losing and being behind. You were never anything special. Neither's your teammate Sakura. She possesses no interesting jutsu yet everyone in that village treats her like a queen just because something her parents did years ago. But what do they give you? You're just left behind.'**_

Menma let out a long line of profanity and curses as the fox angered him. He was loosing control. Just what the beast wanted. Menma could feel that small bit of dark aura surging through him and it felt exhilarating. As he anger grew so did It. He ran towards the fox with more spheres, each growing more big and powerful with each explosion. The fox dodged them all easily and did not retaliate.

"Stop toying with me!" Menma yelled sending his hand up and suddenly he felt gravity push from it. How was he doing this?

'_**Are you done jacking around yet or are you ready to begin learning?'**_ The fox asked knowing he had him caught now. Menma was hypnotized with the new abilities.

"No!"

Suddenly he felt the power drain from his body. The creature had summoned it back from him. It felt like a part of him was ripped out and he felt weak. He had to get it back…but if he formed a pact with the beast like it wanted…What other things could he do? He had never thought about the knowledge it contained. If he defeated it he would loose it. He craved to say yes even though his mind was screaming no. He wanted it so bad. Everything the fox had said about Menma was true as much as he hated to admit it. He didn't posses amazing jutsu like the clowns back in Konoha. He worked hard in training but it wasn't good enough. This was the only way.

'_**Do we have a deal or not?' **_His voice was inpatient. _**'Are long are you going to keep running from your feelings like a coward? Stop lying. Admit they're better off without you. They won't even look for you. If you stay in the village in the same rout you'll never be happy. Never. '**_

Menma looked up at his red eyes. His family…They had left him behind. This fox…he couldn't defeat it. All that training and he was too weak…but with him…He collapsed on his knees exhausted. "What first, Fox?"

'_**My name is Kurama. Menma. First you must leave the village. Find a spot where you can lick your wounds. This fight has not damaged your physical body but pain is in the mind: when you wake up you will fill it. After that I will teach you.'**_

Menma glared, "We humans don't lick our wounds like you animals. That's sick."

'_**You know what I mean,' **_Kurama hissed pleased he had caught such a fool. All he had to do was work with him. That'd be easy enough, he had what Menma desired. Never had he faced a human like him before that he could use. The further he got Menma from his roots and into hatred the easier it'd be taking over. Though he needed to get him far from the village first. Once the time came he'd have his freedom and the boy would be no more. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Menma peeled open his eyes. What Kurama had said about pain was right. He didn't have bruises or the slashes on his back he had received in his subconscious state but he sure felt them. Tsunade gasped, "You're alright!"

He moaned, "Told you. Ug. I have him at bay but…" The poor kid looked worn out but okay. They had their new host and the village would be safe…He appeared his same old self so she assumed he was all right. She felt reassured she had made the right decision.

She nodded understandingly, "You've done well. Now go rest."

_**_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_**_

The cup of sinners overflows with so enchanting a sweetness, and we are naturally so much inclined to taste it, that it needs only to be offered to us –Peter Abelard, Letter to Heloise

* * *

_T'anks! LoL I have a feeling this story's just gonna be dark here on out so maybe I should explore other characters at the same time too. They ARE all clowns practically. Well the major ones like Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. _


	3. MASK

AN: When it comes to Menma's masked beasts jutsu I'm only translating the Japanese once at the end. Also yes I looked up info on the beasts to write this part. . Ya can prob tell. Go Wiki X3

* * *

Every day must have a plan, a track upon which to guide the restless colt of one's ambition –Meg Pei, _Salaryman_

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_** MASK-The Nine Masked Beasts**

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

'_**Why do you insist on staying so close to Konoha, Boy?'**_Kurama snarled angrily as Menma perched himself on his chair centered on the highest floor in the Training Caves. It was his first day away from the village. The fox had commanded the boy to stay far away from it but the boy refused to obey. This proved to Kurama it would take even more time before Menma would be completely under his thumb. Kurama had a feeling he would never get used to being sealed in a young boy, let alone a rebellious one. The day he could finally fully possess him would be a day of much rejoicing.

'_Shut up. This is the perfect place for me. No one comes here.'_ Menma replied flatly as he flicked pieces of broken glass out of the fur on his coat he had acquired the previous night upon break-in. He was right about no one coming to the Training Caves. It was built in the side of a mountain over a lake. It was a job just getting there rewarded by even more climbing: stairs. Most people had forgotten about it and even the few rowdy kids who knew about it didn't think playing in it was worth the journey. It was also full of training contraptions and even dangerous massive sized spikes on the bottom floor. One accidental fall could send a person to their death. Menma liked it, it had an mysterious air of dangerous excitement to it.

He looked down at the fox-like kitsune mask sitting in his lap that he had broken into an abandoned shop to get. Somehow when he saw it, it just seemed right. Against Kurama's wishes he grabbed it with the intention for it to become part of his new identity. Kurama didn't think he even needed a mask for he should be proud of his powers and show it off- not "hide under the cover of a mask". It was becoming apparent Menma didn't like the geezer fox telling him what to do when it came to him personally. Menma would put up with him only enough to learn all he could about jutsu but that was it. He slipped the mask on and let his eyes adjust to its slits.

His new appearance: the new crimson studded straps, the dark blue coat with a thick bulk of fur and mask-it was the new him. He was practically unrecognizable when compared to his old self. He wasn't the village boy anymore. He wasn't a Namikaze or Uzumaki. He was the Jinchuuriki of the most powerful tailed beast.

He would learn all he could then he'd make people see him. He'd dominate and change everything and everyone else. The shinobi system was flawed and he'd be the one to fix it. With Kurama with him he'd be unstoppable. Or so the fox kept telling him.

"What first, Kurama. I'm ready for training," he said out loud. It didn't take him long to rest from the previous day's battle. He was amazed with his new fast recuperation and healing abilities due to the chakra inside him. Now he was healed up he was ready for the next step. Kurama began right away.

'_**When it comes to the tailed beasts the number of tails shows our rank in power with the highest number being the strongest. I am bearing the highest number-nine tails which each have enough power that they can take a form of their own when separated in combat. I will grant you my tails in battle and they will be at your command. Five divine beasts and four divine priests.'**_ He explained.

"What?" Menma asked curiously. He had never heard of Tailed Beasts dividing their tails up separately before. Then again, usually Jinchuuriki had complete seals on their beasts to keep control of them. With Menma and Kurama's agreed partnership there was bound to be some never before seen abilities. Even now, Menma felt so much stronger than before. He felt like he could do anything and never tire from lack of chakra. He could only imagine what these nine tailed beast could do themselves.

'_**It is probably best to show you rather then explain. Make the sign of the tiger and say 'Kumen Sowaka*' then chant the kuji-in and finally declare 'Kumenjuu'.'**_

"All right," Menma said with a puzzled look as he made the tiger seal. "**Kumen Sowaka. Sei, Byaku, Shu, Gen, Ku, Gyoku, San, Nan, Hoku. **_**Kumenjuu**_**!*' **

At once a massive mandala of nine circles appeared with kanji embedded in the center of each. Beasts all bearing similar masks begin to emerge from each circle. A large dark dragon that slightly resembled a seahorse, a lean white tiger, a bird, tortoise and snake. A Tennyo* and a Shinigami* bearing a scythe. Finally a Hokuto and Nanto Sennin, Northern and Southern Sage, carrying long staffs. All of them had masks covering their heads similar to his own mask. Menma stared wide eyed.

"North and South came out backwards…why? Interesting… I am impressed with these entities. Here I was half expecting chibi foxes…"

Kurama chuckled. _**'When defeated they **_**do**_** appear as masked foxes but with the power of the dark chakra they sustain these forms-that is also why some of them are in reverse order. You are more observant then I credited you for. The divine being controlled by me-or you- with dark chakra causes them to appear in parallel order to the Huang Long.'**_

"You keep saying dark chakra. What is it exactly? I never heard of it before," Menma stated staring at the nine masked figures before him not quite caring about the specifics.

'_**It's the ultimate forbidden taboo form of chakra long lost in time. It's one-hundred fold stronger than normal chakra. Its appearance, instead of blue, glows dark purple. Using it is an accomplishment itself and with my strength I am the only one alive who is able to use or control it.'**_

"Forbidden…why? It's dangerous isn't' it? What are the drawbacks and weaknesses? Everything has a pro and con. If I am to have your dark chakra, this dark aura, I need to know the cons."

'_**There are no 'cons' as you call it. There is only fear of what it can do. Men forbid and shun what they fear.'**_

"Fear of what?"

'_**With dark chakra comes dark changes to the wielder. Power. Strength. It brings about unholy unbalances. Men of the old feared this so they forbid it. It was lost to all but me.'**_

"Changes, huh? Is that why my hair's getting longer and darker?" Menma asked crossing his arms.

He had noticed this. His side bangs were growing out, nearly reaching his chin as it began turning to black. He had figured slight change in appearance was naturally expected when taking in a tailed beast so he hadn't asked Kurama about it right away. Also he honestly didn't mind the change to his hair. With his desire for a new identity and all. His blonde hair was too much like the Yellow Flash's. Any connections to his past needed to disappear if he was to continue to move forward.

'_**Yes. You are the only human alive with this inside you. Slight changes along with increased strength are only to be expected. Now enough about the dark chakra. You must learn of the Masked Beasts abilities so you can wield them in battle properly. A ninja is only has good as their abilities in combat. If one lacks weapons and cunning abilities they are already dead-**_**worthless**_**.'**_

"All right. I'm listening."

'_**Use the Kinja to bind enemies.'**_

"Well seeing how it's _a snake _that's a given."

'_**The Tennyo can use her ribbons to whip at opponents and also-'**_

"Lemme guess. Bind them." Menma smirked.

Kurama hissed, _**'Don't interrupt me but yes you are correct. If you're so smart and don't need me what is the role of the Shinigami?'**_

"One hit K.O." he answered confidently.

'_**Not quite. The first strike of his scythe sucks the chakra from your opponent. The next strike…'**_

"Then kills them," Menma finished, "All right. I got it all down. Now finally what role does the Northern and Southern Sage play?"

'_**Together they trap your enemies in barriers.'**_

"Okay. I will use this to my advantage. So…with the exception of the Shinigami, the divine priest you listed are more defensive and strategic…I assume the animals would be best for attack."

'_**You assume correctly.'**_

Menma stood up summoning the creatures back. They quickly disappeared. He then asked, "What happens if they are all defeated?"

'_**After they change back to their fox states in defeat they will be return to you. Only when they are all together can I appear. As a last resort in battle you can summon me but I don't recommend it unless it's absolutely necessary. It'd be a waste. You should be enough to deal with your enemies.'**_

"I understand. I'm done with the lesson now. It's time for practice and application gained through combat. What's next?" Menma asked tightening the dark crimson straps around his arms. He was long ready to try out his new abilities. Already in his mind he was thinking up a system of order in which to use them.

'_**First start off by finding rouge shinobi with Kekkei Genkai-rouge will be the best to grab because they usually are the strongest. Take them, kill them and study them before the Oinin* find and dispose of them. Learn their secretes, gain their knowledge. With me you can absorb shadows of their traits and you'll become even more stronger.**_

'_**Although doing so will gain the attention of many village Kages and their shinobi. Are you ready for this? To be labeled an S-Rank criminal? To be chased after like an animal who needs to be put in a **_**cage**_** and leashed again? Menma, once you start on this path…there is no going back. You will face and must destroy not only other village lap dogs but your own.'**_

Menma paused briefly before answering. "More fun for me…"

Kurama chuckled to himself pleased that so far Menma was following him so easily. If only Menma would completely obey him though. Yes he had left the village as he was instructed but the child was also concealing his face in a mask which means he is still cowering from something. Perhaps he is fearful of confrontation and recognition for who he was and is now. He doesn't want others to know who he is? Time would have to change that. He would have to force Menma to accept the path he's taking as _everything_.

'_**Let this begin. Not far north from here there is a rouge Cloud ninja lurking around. Find, kill and inherit his speed abilities.'**_

Menma closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There'd be no turning back. Once he made the first kill he'd continue doing so gaining a reputation as a criminal like the fox had warned. His life would soon be sought after with a bounty over his head though he had no doubt he could overpower_ anyone_ who got in his way. He tightened the mask concealing his face just thinking about it. He'd only get stronger doing this but his heart was still weak. He wondered what he'd do if he was faced with someone from his village…._No_.

He needed to kill the old Menma who had these fears. With Kurama he shouldn't be scared to do anything. It was his life-he'd be the master of it. No matter what he would never go back to that cage called Konoha. They were nothing to him… He paused as if his foot was stone. The fox for the briefest instant sensed a slight hesitation but it quickly disappeared as the boy told him, _'This guy's speed is mine.'_

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

Hinata sighed as she walked through Konoha's streets by her lonesome self. Why was Menma so…_clueless_ to her feelings? Guys would kill to have her. Here she was all open for him and what's he do? Reject her. He couldn't even do one simple thing…Why couldn't she just give up on him anyway? For some reason he seemed to be the only good guy around her age. In her head she ran through the list of guys in her village who were around her age and still open.

Sai was hot but so hung up on his doodles he came off to her as stupid. Sasuke Uchiha was also hot not to mention he was from the cool Uchiha clan but so hung up on other girls he came off to her as a playboy or worse. Shikamaru Nara: stupid. As for Rock Lee: ugly. Her own teammates were also out of the question. Shino Aburame constantly compared everyone to the bugs he hated let alone his looks…SO dorky. Kiba Inuzuka was a cat freak with a dog. She sighed exasperated with her bad luck.

Then finally there was Chouji Akimichi. She tried him once but he rebutted her feelings like he was such a good kid and didn't need her cause she was bad or something. That still ticked her off by the way. His jutsu was stupid anyways, she thought bitterly. Then Menma…oh that blonde hair…No other guys in the village had blonde hair. If only she could just have him. How hard could it be? She had what guys loved and wanted. Sure with his happy type parents he struck her as the good kid type but she was sure a few nights with him she could change that.

She remembered the first time she had laid eyes on him. It was their first day at the academy and he was reading quietly at his desk. She had scanned the other boys but of all of them he looked the cutest. She plopped down next to him eager for a boyfriend and asked him what he was reading. What was his reply? _Go away. _She smiled remembering.

He was so innocent yet out with his feelings or really when he let himself be. For some reason she was the only one he showed his true side to. She liked that. She wondered why he bothered hiding it all the time. He'd always smile around the other adults and kids but when he was alone he didn't fake a smile. He had angry and annoyed sides to him too that he didn't let anyone else see them. Why he hid negative emotions was beyond her. When ever _she_ got angry she _let_ it show. She wondered what he'd be like if he didn't try suppressing his negative emotions all the time. He'd probably be even more adorable she concluded.

Hinata stopped at a shop and grabbed some lipstick. When handing cash to the salesperson she suddenly sensed _It._ That _feeling._ She could feel certain eyes on her. She instantly knew who it was. She quickly turned around activating her Byakugan. Aiming them at the store's window she saw Neji duck in the bushes outside the shop with a panicked look on his face.

She was going to pound him in and break his bones. He was so disgusting. Only one guy could stare at her skin like _that_. She grabbed the receipt from the now scared-to-death-of-Hinata's-angry-face storekeeper and ran outside nearly breaking the glass door in the process.

"NEEEEEEEJJJJJJIIIII! I'm going to kill you! What are you trying to do?!" She shouted using her Gentle Fists technique on him. He howled in pain, "Nothing I swear! I was just looking out for you!" He moved his arms in front of him trying to defend himself.

"Do I LOOK like I need protection!?" She yelled throwing him down. Neji snickered but forced himself to stop as he saw her beyond furious expression.

"It's just…there's a new rumor going around!" Neji's face now appeared somewhat concerned, "There's not enough information yet but it's believed some organization is going after really strong shinobi…If those stories turn out to be true…They'll go after you."

Hinata laughed malevolently, "Ha ha! You're so stupid! Don't you remember what happened a long time ago when some Cloud ninjas tried kidnapping me?"

Neji cringed at the memory quivering, "you beat them into a bloody pulp even though you were so young!"

She smiled, "heck yeah I did…and guess what? If you don't run back home now I'm gonna do worse to you!"

Neji was gone in a flash.

She looked into the bushes from where he had been hiding and found his camera. The pictures: her in her shortest pair of shorts and close-ups of her front. Her eyes flashed and she cracked her knuckles. He was gonna get it.

_-xxxxxxxxALITTLEBITLATERxxxxxxx-_

The Cloud ninja ran for his life, his heart beating so loud he could hardly concentrate on where he was going. Menma walked along the branch of a tree in close proximity staring at the man. "Running is useless," Menma called out. This guy's Kekkei Genkai abilities weren't outstanding but his speed was. Or at least till Menma had tired him down to this point.

The Cloud ninja yelped as he tripped over a tree root. He barely caught himself by grabbing a branch. He looked up frightfully at Menma, "What do you want!" He wasn't one to run from fights but he was badly injured and out of chakra by now, he couldn't keep up with this guy's taijutsu anymore. It was now imperative he get away.

"You have a Kekkei Genkai, do you not?" Menma asked beginning to make the seal of the tiger, "I'll just be taking it."

The man gasped, "Over my dead body!"

"Have it your way then. **Kumen Sowaka**-"

"What are you doing? Leave me alone!" the man screamed.

The mandala begin to appear. Menma had somewhat hoped the man would just stop resisting. But that was not the case.

"**Sei, Byaku, Shu, Gen, Ku, Gyoku, San, Nan, Hoku. **_**Kumenjuu**_**!" **Menma continued. The masked beast flew out towards the man.

"What are they!?" He yelled as he began to run in the opposite direction again.

Menma sighed in a bored manner, "Trap him."

The Northern and Southern Sage slammed their staffs into the ground summoning a barrier of purple around the Cloud ninja. He glared at Menma as he was surrounded.

"Now, how about that Kekkei Genkai of yours…"

"Never!"

Menma shook his head, "Kill him, Shinigami." Menma, with Kurama's help, had steeled himself for this part. The fox reminded him of the Hyuga incident long ago and how even the Cloud themselves would do terrible things in order to get their hands on Kekkei Genkai. Now he was just returning the favor and in doing so continuing the process.

Before the ninja could even scream two swipes from the Shinigami's scythe he was nothing but a lifeless body. Menma hopped down from the tree summoning back the Kumenjuu.

'_**You did well combining the beast attacks together but…'**_ Kurama started in.

'_But what?' _Menma retorted annoyed.

'_**I told you to show no mercy. Don't give them options. Kill them right off the bat.'**_ Kurama chastised._** 'Mercy is a weakness. Kill it.'**_

Menma examined the corpse not saying anything.

_-xxxxxxxNEXTDAYxxxxxxxx-_

"Oh dear," the Raikage, the leader of the Kumogakure* village, murmured upon hearing of the rouge's unknown death. "I wonder who did it." For many months his Anbu members had chased after the man but with his speed he was uncatchable. Hearing news of his mysterious death now by unknown hands bode bad luck.

The Raikage sat at his desk tapping his fingers across the wood as his annoyed assistant poured his daily tea. It was usually around this time of day he would sip his favorite blends of tea while listening to daily reports. He always found the afternoon and the Land of Lightning's soft roll of thunder most relaxing.

His assistant shook her head, "we still don't know. They left with his body…which means they're probably after his bloodline trait. This is very bad…the information they could pull from him could really cause us trouble!" She exclaimed as she finished pouring tea in his favorite tea cup. It was white porcelain decorated with beautiful lightning bolts painted on it with the word 'Cloud' in kanji across the side. He picked it up and sipped it slowly.

"Mmm, it taste's so lovely…" he beamed. His assistant groaned. "Excuse me sir but you must do something about this before it _escalates_. We need to find the person who killed him and I doubt he wants a tea party!"

The Raikage frowned as he put down the teacup, "Oh dear, please calm down. If this happens again I'll look into it but for now…a tea party _does_ sound like a good idea."

The assistant face-palmed.

* * *

The face is often only / A smooth imposter –Pierre Corneille, _Le Menteur_, II

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

**TRANSLATIONS**

_*_**Kumen Sowaka**_=Nine Mask Awakening_

_*_** Sei, Byaku, Shu, Gen, Ku, Gyoku, San, Nan, Hoku. **=_ Azure, White, Crimson, Black, Sky, South, North, Three, Jade._

_*_**Kumenjuu!**_Nine Masked Beasts!_

***Tennyo **=_ Celestial Maiden_

***Shinigami** =_Death God_

***Oinin **= _Hunter-nin_

NOTE: With the exception of the animals and the Northern and Southern Sage I will probably keep the Celestial Maiden, Death God and the chant in the original Japanese.

* * *

**AN**

_Because the Raikage has a temper in the real world I decided to give him an extremely calm demeanor in the Genjutsu World XD. Tea party time! What's more calm then sitting back and sipping tea? Instead of breaking tables with his fist and rushing off raging he now sits back and sips. Poor assistant. _

_I think it'll be fun finding other characters you don't see in the movie and coming up with their own GW versions which are mostly opposites. By the way I do have plans for a certain character to appear soon who I really love ;3 they just happen to have a Kekkei Genkai too! :D Know who?_

_Sorry this booger's kinda dull. Next part should be more interesting. Thanks. And that rumor Neji mentioned ain't Menma. It _will _come into play in the future though-like _way _in MENMA: R's future. _


	4. S-RANK

_He will not be chained. He tears her little cords to bits with a single toss of his head –_Louis Auchincloss, "Afterword"

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

_**Chapter 4:**_** S-RANK-The Encounter with a Certain Anbu**

Rumors of how skilled shinobi were disappearing at an alarming rate spread like a wildfire. More than Mei Terumi had ever seen or heard of in her short years as the fifth Mizukage let alone her life. Sure in the Ninja World news of missing-nin and deaths involving criminals were common but never was it this bad. Shinobi bearing Bloodline Traits were being killed in all regions so putting the blame on one land was not doable. It would be easier dealing with this problem if they knew where he came from but this was not so.

This mysterious guy in such strange apparel who had quickly achieved the rank of an S-Rank criminal seemingly held neither origin nor even a name. People in the know referred to him simply as the Man in the Mask. Other then the fact he wears a mask and coat no one knew anything else about him-his motives, his place of origin, or where he hid when he was not killing. This made going after him even more complicated.

As the Mizukage of the Kirigakure village it was up to Mei to protect it. Her village would no doubt be targeted as it had an astounding amount of Kekkei Genkai shinobi and secrete techniques. This "Man in the Mask" would certainly go after them no doubt and she wanted to be ready when he dared showed his masked face. _Ug,_ this was why she just hated _men_…Well except for one. She sighed tiredly and called for her current husband. He was there in a flash with a humble "Yes, my dear?"

The Mizukage kissed her (twelfth) husband as she told him her woes and asked him for advice. He was not only her dearly beloved but also her advisor and assistant. Zabuza Momochi shook his head sadly, "What is the world coming to? So much blood being shed…It's not right…" The thought of blood made him shiver.

As he said it a fly buzzed around and landed on Mei's shoulder. Zabuza's eyes got really big in fright as he let out a small whimper. Mei laughed lightly as she flicked it away, "That's what I love about you. Unlike other disgusting animals known as _men_-you're so kind. You wouldn't even hurt a fly and you treat me like a queen. I love that. You use your eyes and brains for something other than money and women. Unlike certain _swine_ in the past. "

Being as old as she was (now thirty) and in such a high standing her village elders had urged her to marry a few years back. She excitedly did so at first but it never worked out and she would split with them. She ended up hardening her heart towards men because they would always marry her only for two things: her rank and chest. Even though she liked to dress modestly she could not hide the fact she was nicely developed in that department.

Zabuza blushed, "I feel terrible about how relationships never worked out for you in the past…I can only try my best for you now, my love."

Mei had known the scrawny Zabuza Momochi ever since she was young. He was the advisor to the past Mizukage. He always struck her as the shy kind so she never talked to him but after her eleventh divorce she finally gave the puny and modest man a chance. She had never expected anything to come of it but unexpectedly it did. With his shy and gentle nature she fell in love with him almost instantly. He had adored her as a loyal advisor but his feelings of loyalty to the Mizukage evolved into love and they finally married against the elders' wishes.

She moaned, "I need to send the right ninja after him. Who do I send? Who would be able to take him down?"

Zabuza placed his hand to his chin as he thought carefully, "I might…know the right person but…I hate to think I'm using him like a tool."

Zabuza never made it to be a ninja with his weak nature so he tended to be nervous about the whole system. Regardless of this as the Mizukage's advisor and subordinate he knew everyone in the Mist's Anbu along with each their strengths and weaknesses. Because this she hoped he would be able to pinpoint the right guy for this S-Rank mission. She smiled, "I'm sure if you know they can do it they can. Who is it?"

Zabuza shivered, "he's strong but…_b_-_bloodthirsty_. If you show him your enemies he holds nothing back…I hate bloodshed but if it's to protect our village…."

Mei Terumi let out a slight frown, "It is. I will not have any of my shinobi fall prey to this creep. Who is this person you know?"

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

'_**We're being followed.'**_His dark voice hissed as once again he tried getting his fledgling's attention.

'_Do you think I've not noticed?'_ Menma snapped as he continued walking. He was on his way to the Land of Water's Kirigakure village. It was common knowledge some of the Ninja World's most terrible and ruthless shinobi with deadly abilities dwelled there. He had planned on getting what he needed then getting out so he can go back to his Caves. He rather liked sitting in his chair. It felt almost like a throne…Not to mention he needed to take time to study all the abilities he was absorbing with his dark chakra. He couldn't do that when he was on the move.

As for now in the thick verdant forest surrounding the border of the Land of Fire he hadn't expected to see another soul till he started reaching the islands. The fact there was a person in the proximity meant the stranger was either completely lost or on a mission. How troublesome.

'_What do I care?'_

'_**Kill them.'**_

Menma rolled his eyes. Killing was Kurama's solution for _everything_. If the fox had it his way every single person who came into his eye's view would be massacred for no reason. Menma only killed if the person was in his way or had special jutsu he needed. He tried rebutting, _'Why? They aren't even showing themselves to me.'_

Kurama roared, _**'The fact they are trailing you means they are a spy. You must get rid of them.'**_

Suddenly a twig snapped.

Menma quickly turned around, kunai raised. There was a long silence. Lowering his voice he said, "I already know you're there."

A figure came out from some bushes. They were garbed in Anbu gear: a cloak with a cat-like animal mask. This figure stood tall and slim. The way they were shaped they were most likely female. Her hands and stance was not in any attack or defense position so Menma lowered his kunai and inquired curtly, "What do you want?"

"I am here only to simply ask you something. May I?" Her voice was calm. She had no fear of him whatsoever. Being an Anbu member she had to know who he was. His notoriety as the Man in the Mask had grown greatly by now. She was either confident in her abilities or just plain stupid to confront him like this. She didn't seem the latter.

'_**Kill her.'**_

'_Will you shut up already? I will do as I please.' _Menma barked obdurately at the fox spirit inside him.

He then turned his full attention to the Anbu figure before him. "I'd be careful with how you pick your words around me if I was you. _Ask_."

She nodded, "I wish you no trouble. I'm here on Hokage's orders. A masked figure like yourself is said to be traveling around killing many. Are you this person?"

_She knew he was_, her useless attempts at formalities intrigued him.

"Got a problem with it?" He asked raising his kunai again.

"I see. I have one more question. Are you part of an organization?"

"I belong to no one. I am my own master," he replied rather offended. Was it not obvious he worked for himself? Unlike her and all the other shinobi in the world he was loyal only to his own goals and would never serve anyone else again. That was one of the reasons he ran away…

She interrupted his thoughts, "I've been ordered to take you down as you pose a threat."

Menma sighed. _Here it goes._

'_**She is now in the way. You have no excuse to **_**not **_**kill her.' **_Kurama grinned,_** 'This will be interesting. She's from Konoha. Show her who you are, **_**your powers**_**.'**_

Menma ignored Kurama. "I am going to give you a chance to run back to your little village before I destroy you."

"And I'm going to give_ you_ a chance to stop before it's too late. You said it's your choice you're here right? If you decide to continue down this path please know I won't let you go just because you're a kid," she said as she began weaving hand seals.

Was it that obvious he was young? Sure his frame was smaller than a man's but she had no right to refer to him as a kid when he could tear her apart … He glowered, "I won't hold back on you just because you're a woman."

"All right. _Fire Style-_" Menma interrupted her with a swift kick to her gut. She sailed back but caught herself quickly. He gave her no time to retaliate. He swung his kunai at her but she quickly evaded it. He let out a string of swift attacks. Each hit and kick he threw she kept up beautifully-blocking everything perfectly. Taijutsu wouldn't work against her; she was part of the elite Anbu after all. _Time for ninjutsu_. He jumped back and got his hand ready to summon a Spiraling Sphere.

It was her turn to interrupt his jutsu this time. She sailed into him stopping the Sphere from completely forming. They were then at it again in a flurry of raw attacks-none giving the other the time to weave signs.

Just when Menma seemingly had her taijutsu patterns completely figured out suddenly the Anbu figure's attack methods changed- she kept aiming for his mask. Menma repeatedly had to keep jumping back as he refused to let her achieve her goal of getting it off.

Kurama growled as he watched the fight from within the boy, _**'Stop worrying about that damn mask and FINISH HER!'**_

'_Shut up!' _was his reply as he sent another flurry of attacks to the Anbu member. She evaded all and slashed a kunai towards his mask again. He ducked to the ground swinging his leg to trip her. She fell on top of him. Before Menma could even make the next move she had him in an arm lock position. Her specialty in the Anbu was capture after all. Digging her knee in his back she managed to hold his right arm locked in a tight grip behind him. He chuckled as he tilted his head up from the dry earth, "Well done. No one has ever got me on the ground before."

"Who are you?" she panted as she tightened her grip around his arm. Menma sneered malevolently as he summoned a sphere to his free hand. She had opened up the perfect window of opportunity for him to do this. He could feel darkness seep through him as it gathered into the sphere. "_Wouldn't you like to know_?"

Twisting around, he swung his arm slamming the sphere strait into her. It was a direct hit that sent her soaring back. Menma stood up regaining his composure. The aura surrounding him faded away as he stared down at the masked Anbu figure before him. She groaned at the pain from the sphere. _She was finished_. He held out his hand with another Sphere. She gasped and braced herself for the finishing blow.

A single moment passed that felt like an eternity to both of them.

He then threw it right past her head. It slammed into a tree causing it to split. She stared at him shocked.

"Next time you lay eyes on me you _will_ die shortly thereafter. _I swear it_. Now get out of my sight and tell that weak Hokage of yours that if she knows what's good for her she'll not cross me again or I'll destroy Konohagakure."

The masked Anbu figure weakly stood up with her arm wrapped around the laceration where he had hit her. It was bleeding heavily-if she didn't flee now they both knew she would die just from loss of blood. "We'll meet again, Masked One, until then my mission's not complete."

With that she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Menma plopped on the ground rubbing his sore shoulder. That arm lock of hers probably could have totally popped it out of its socket if she had applied absolute full force. He leaned against a tree as he waited for his fast recuperation abilities to finish healing him.

'_**Menma.'**_

Menma groaned, _here it goes: _His daily chastisement. Unlike his parents the Nine-Tails spirit was always there to get on to him.

'_**Why did you let her go?' **_Kurama hissed displeased with the boy as was becoming customary of their relationship.

'_Why shouldn't I have?' _Menma retorted.

'_**Menma, why are you still attached to that godforsaken village of yours? All they've ever done is hold you back.'**_

"What makes you think I _like_ that cage?!"Menma yelled angrily not even bothering to hide his voice.

'_**Menma, calm your emotions. You still have much improving to do-especially with handling your emotions. You need to forget Konoha altogether. You should have been able to defeat that Anbu member easily more than once yet you held back. You should have killed her regardless the fact she's from your village. She was as you like to say "in your way" was she not?'**_

Menma didn't reply. It was true; she _had_ ended up in his way...There was no reason for him _not_ to exterminate her as Kurama told him to do. If he was going to keep getting stronger he had to listen to the fox more….

'_**Not only that but how do you think she was able to keep up with you? She being a kunoichi from Konoha most likely had the **_**Sharingan**_**.'**_

Menma winced. He was hoping Kurama wouldn't have picked up on that because once Kurama knew then it'd make her a Target. He didn't _want_ the Sharingan but he didn't feel like explaining to the fox _why_.

Menma scoffed, _'Like I have the medical ninjutsu to implant her eyes anyway.'_

'_**A pathetic excuse, you can't lie to me. You actually have no desire too because-'**_

Menma stood up exclaiming lividly, "What have I told you about getting inside my head? STAY OUT!"

The fox chuckled amused now, _**'I only see what you leave me to see. Your emotions are most interesting. You're such an envious youngster. If you admire **_**him**_** so much then why don't you want his own abilities?'**_

_Him-Itachi._ Itachi Uchiha. Menma had looked up to him as a big strong brother in past years. Itachi had such a friendly demeanor it was impossible _not _to like him. As Sasuke's older brother he was constantly around Team 7 helping out with training and giving advice. Itachi would praise Menma for his hard work and scorn his own younger brother for goofing off even though they both shared the very same Sharingan eyes. Menma liked that. But then Itachi just up and left to join the mercenary group, Akatsuki.

Menma's face darkened. He was always being left behind like he was nothing. Menma should have been able to join the Akatsuki too but without a bloodline trait they would have never accepted him in. They'd all probably laugh at him he thought darkly. He would change that though. He'd become strong enough to wipe even the Akatsuki out but even he was far from that point now. But once he was strong enough he'd destroy all the members. Itachi included.

Menma growled, _'I'll get power my OWN way. I don't need the Sharingan to become better than _him_. And as I told that woman: next time I see her she _will _die. Konoha or not.'_

Menma clinched his teeth as memories begin to surface of his home. His mother and father…his team…Kurama sensing this begin to push dark thoughts into him to counter them. Menma let him. The more this process happened the more the dark bonds between them would begin to strengthen. In time Kurama hoped it would leave Menma nothing but an empty shell.

As for now Kurama only had to keep pushing Menma further and further away. It was happening at a much slower pace then he wanted as Menma kept resisting his authority. But it _would _happen_._ The more enemies they encountered that _were_ in his way the more Menma got used to the darkness…save for one thing: _killing_. His nitpickiness about killing aggravated Kurama.

Still the fact that the boy would kill for power was hope. Menma became more obsessed with powers and himself the more he absorbed abilities with his dark chakra. It was like Menma thought himself a king at times. Kurama grinned. _Such an interesting child._

* * *

'_We should reach the islands soon,'_ Menma mumbled as he kept a steady pace as they crossed the Land of Fire's border and was now at the ocean. As he walked on the dark waters he let his mind empty out to where he was emotionless.

'_**Yes and think of the rewards, the future. Let your ambitions keep guiding you and we'll have what we want in the end. That's all the matters. Us-no one else, Menma.'**_

'_I once read somewhere: "_To those to whom war is necessary it is just_"'_ Menma stated.

'_**Hm?'**_

'_Simply put all's fair in love and war...Back in…_that_ village I liked reading. That was something I picked up on once'_

'_**I see. Maybe you humans **_**can**_** have some wisdom after all. 'Fair'…heh, I never imagined the day would come when humans would call certain and mostly unspeakable acts done in war 'fair'. Your race has come far. It is important to see the bigger picture when one strives to **_**grow**_**. The bigger picture is all that matters, Menma.'**_

Menma didn't say anything as he continued on. After some time Menma's ears perked as he heard Kurama softly chuckle.

'_What is it?'_

'_**Before we reach the outer islands of the Land of Water, we will first reach the small ruins of your ancestors.'**_

'_Huh? But the Namikaze-'_

'_**No child. Not your father's roots but your mothers. That cursed Uzumaki clan of hers who once dwelled among the whirlpools. That clan has always had special chakra…That's why you were asked to be the Jinchuuriki. Uzumaki have always been excellent choice to bear the burden with their chakra.'**_

Menma had never really heard the details of his mother's past before. All he knew was that she and her late relative were foreign to the Land of Fire; her strange red hair color was testimony to that. He also had never met another Uzumaki before.

'_What happened to the Uzumaki?' _Menma questioned. _'Why are they just ruins now?'_

Kurama smirked, _**'Fear, Menma. Fear of their powers. You humans are such wonderful creatures aren't you, killing your own kind for such a petty thing?'**_

'_You mean…?'_ Menma couldn't even finish.

'_**Yes. After its destruction the survivors scattered into hiding throughout the world. Your village has the Uzumaki clan symbol embedded in their uniforms yet where were they for Uzushiogakure during the era of the Shinobi World Wars when they were being destroyed? If they are such friends then why is the Land of Whirlpools in ruins?' **_

Menma's fist tightened. "Damn this world and all the shinobi that would follow orders like that. I'll change it. When I'm strong enough there will be no more divided nations. Only one ruler:_ me_."

Kurama smirked, pleased with Menma's resolve. If he could just keep going down this path of malice...

Suddenly Kurama's personal reflections were disrupted. He sensed something approaching. Menma stopped walking and paused as he too sensed it. There was something in the air…something…He rubbed his eyes and blinked them a few times.

'_**There's nothing in your eyes,' **_Kurama hissed, _**'this approaching mist is real.'**_

'_What is this? It's getting colder…'_

It was true. A fog was thickening around him and the temperature in the air was dropping drastically. He could feel it in his exposed finger tips and toes. The freezing air was crisp and had a noxious feeling to it.

Kurama screeched, _**'MENMA MOVE! NOW!' **_

But it was already too late.

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

_Darkness stalks the hunters_ -Joseph Langland, "Hunters in the Snow: Brueghel"

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

_AN _

_**Mizukage Mei Terumi Genjutsu version:**_

_I was stumped on her. Since she's thirty and not yet married I decided to make her married numerous times in the Genjutsu world. Also she once told Sasuke she didn't like killing someone so handsome… So in the GW I made her hate men-they're all swine to her so marriages never work out. Except her current hubby of course _

_**Zabuza Momochi Genjutsu version:**_

_He was easier to reverse then Mei was. He was an extremely strong shinobi with bloodlust. Reverse that you have a more scared demeanor gentleman, mostly shy, who doesn't like killing. Also his real self tried assassinating the Mizukage in the past so the opposite of that would be servitude towards the Mizukage-not to mention love. He wants to protect the land even though he is not physically able to._

_**The Masked Anbu member from Konoha:**_

_An important OC that will come into play much later. She's polite and does, in fact, possess the Sharingan. That's why she was able to keep up with Menma's speed. _

_**Menma Namikaze Genjutsu Version:**_

I feel I should explain just in case-(more like ramble on)

_He's obviously physically stronger compared to his real self. Because his real self dislikes reading I imagine Menma likes to so I want him to express that once in a while by quoting something maybe...Really Menma's probably better in numerous areas in his life then his real self was because he HAD parents to guide him. They babied him till he started to avoid him with training. He was never satisfied with his normal life though, he just kept his negative emotions tucked in except around Hinata as mentioned in previous chapter because her rude and forceful nature._

_When he runs away if it's not clear, he's constantly changing his views and darkening yet he's not completely sold out to Kurama. Not yet._

_When it comes to his appearance, _the fur_ and his chair that looks like a throne, it kinda reminds me of the cliché image of a king…I actually just now realized that. He becomes pretty high and mighty the more time passes. T.T_

_Or at least till his real self knocks him down a peg with a single punch to da face __ Can't wait to deal with Menma AFTER that point as he comes to his senses X)_

_And the mask…why is his identity so important even after he's run from home? That will be explained later._

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

_I've been posting weekly but I couldn't last week,.:3 Sorry for the wait. I'm trying to update weekly and I hope to keep it up. I got a bit of writers block on this part. I have the rest of this story planned out, even to the amount of chapters so unless current plans change I SHOULD be able to update weekly if nothing comes up although school's starting for me so I don't know if it will interfere with my goal to keep updating weekly…anyway I'm changing the method to which I write these: I'm adding Quotes/metaphors at beginning and end cuz I like themes. I will update previous parts like so hopefully next Wednesday along with the next chap..:3 _

_Thank you._


	5. ICE

Please Note: When I watched the movie long before I knew I'd dig into Menma's untold story via a fanfic this certain character and this scene from the original series popped into my mind and I thought, 'they should meet and be friends'. Literally, I did, so without further ado, a chapter that I really wanted to write that is not hinted at whatsoever in the movie. It will play an important part later in the story-much much later in fact. Also I'm tiring of fight scenes. This is the last fight for a short while-you can prob'ly tell reading this I'm a little idea-ed out, so without further ado…a strange chapter. I'm sure it will be improved in the future but I figured ya'll waited long enough on that cliff hanger. Lol.

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

_The young blonde gripped the kunai in his hand tightly_. 'Kill me'_ the now unveiled figure before him had requested. '_Fulfill your dreams.'

_With a determined look in his sapphire eyes after much reluctance he said, "If we'd met under different circumstances, we might have become friends."_

_Haku replied with a "thank you" and in his heart he thought, 'you will become strong,' as the young boy ran towards him ready to avenge his friend's death._

_He never did though. _

_Haku's love for his master led him to his death by another's hands as a final sacrifice. He died a tool. His master Zabuza, too, soon met his end. The snow fell that day, mixed with blood and tears-including the blonde boy's who was only of the age of twelve._

_In the parallel genjutsu world, only reachable with the power of seven tailed beast, this incident never occurred as the man responsible for the whole mess, Gato, died a very thin homeless man at a rather young age and his would be hired assassin's are not what they were in the normal world._

_Even so…some encounters are destined to be no matter what. In the strange ripples known as time…"different circumstances" arise._

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

_**Chapter 5:**_** ICE-The Mirrors of Fate**

Menma winced as he pulled the thrown needle from his neck. The thin needle was wooden and about a little over a hands length. Whoever this person was they were something else. They had got him pointblank in a vulnerable point so easily without him even detecting them. The mist completely blanketed everything in sight by now and Menma still had yet to even_ see_ the intruder.

The presence he felt in the air was absolutely menacing, even more so then the unnatural mist. No doubt the mist, like the sudden decrease in temperature, was _their _doing. Most likely they were a shinobi from Kirigakure hunting him down Menma concluded. He braced himself getting in a defensive position. The intruder would _not_ get so lucky again.

An unseen male's voice broke the silence in a deadly tone saying, "I am not usually one to follow orders from the Mizukage or her _pussy _assistant but when I heard the reports about _you_ it sent shivers of anticipation down my spine and now here I am. You sound so…_fun, _dude. This will be most _entertaining_ as I get to be the one to end your murderous pilgrimage."

"Glad you heard of me," Menma stated inimically, "why don't you show yourself and we can have a nice _chat_." As he said this Menma kept turning his head in different directions looking for any sign of the person to which the voice belonged to. The person speaking was still very well hidden in their mist yet he figured at least they couldn't be too far from him…He would just have to make come out.

"You're a lot _smaller_ than I expected for an S-Rank criminal." The voice censured. Menma's face, though covered in his mask, went red in anger. The concealed male continued. "Now I got that put in I'd like to amuse myself with you a little longer." The deadly voice paused briefly before he asked truculently, "Can you feel _it _yet?"

The black haired teen ignored the strange question- it was no doubt a pathetic attempt at a taunt. Menma did the only thing he could do at that moment and tried figuring out a little about this attacker by just listening sound of his voice since he could not see them yet. The voice sounded young but still powerful-_masculine._ Thinking about it, excitement started building up in Menma as he was ready to go all out on this person. He needed to get used to using dark chakra in his basic combat anyway-similar to how he had with the cat-masked Anbu when she got him on the ground. When the dark chakra came into power and it was almost like he was someone else….

A realization then hit him. Kurama hadn't said a single word since the senbon thrower first spoke up. Menma listened as he waited for beast within him to speak. When he didn't Menma laughed '_I'm surprised you're not spouting off "kill them" like usual.'_

'_**This one is beyond you. Let me take over. NOW,' **_Kurama snarled.

Menma shook his head then put his hand to his forehead when he felt a strange dizziness. Figuring the strange feeling was nothing he argued to Kurama, _'The moment you take over my body our damn truce is over! Besides I can do this!' _

The fact Kurama even considered taking over Menma's body to aid him in combat really infuriated Menma. Just because Menma didn't kill everyone who came into view didn't mean he_ couldn't_. If he was unable to then he'd train till he could. He _would_ get stronger and he didn't need the fox taking over to do it. He'd show Kurama just how far he had come already by defeating this person who was apparently "beyond" him and get Kurama's full acknowledgement. This person he'd go all the way with, they were treating him like a joke thus had earned their impending doom.

The odd dizziness increased as it broke out in a fever. Groaning he ignored the fiery heat rising within him and shouted, "Come on out, why hide?!" Sweat trickled on his skin.

He could hear the ominous voice hidden in the mist laugh again, "How's it feel? _Dying?_ By now it's seeping into your blood. It first makes its journey from your external jugular vein then on through the blood running in the veins throughout your body, completely corroding everything. As for one of the most important blood vessels… the unique dose I make is special, I make it to where it takes its precious time going through the heart. I like to watch my targets _suffer_."

Menma moaned as he fought the urge to vomit. _Poison. _The senbon had poisoned him. His eyes lit up in furry as he cursed his opponent hiding in the mist. _If they had just directly attacked him instead of hiding!_

The voice, closer this time, quoted,_ "'It is silliness to live, when to live is a torment; and then we have a prescription to die, when death is our physician.'"_

Menma replied weakly with the dash of a smile, "Othello, Act I, scene 3."

Kurama growled, unamused by their exchange.

Menma fell to his knees as a wave of nausea hit him. His strength was deteriorating at an astonishing rate and his limbs were beginning to go numb. He barely had enough focus to stay on top the water's surface by now. As he stared at his hands the image doubled and swayed.

'_Kurama! What do I do?' _he asked panicking. It angered him he had been hit so simply yet so sufficiently. The figure was no doubt watching Menma's strength ebb as he broke down in amusement. That very idea enraged Menma to the point his fist were shaking.

'_**This poison will have you dead in only a few minutes if you don't get it out of your system. Counter it by summoning dark chakra,' **_Kurama's booming voice advised.

Menma's breathes were coming in short and shallow. The mask and strange air surrounding him didn't help matters at all. Regardless his discomfort he tried focusing all his strength to reach the dark chakra deep within him but it slipped from his grasp. He swore. He couldn't reach it under these restrictions. He tried again this time summoning all the anger and hatred toward the mysterious figure he could muster. He felt the aura flicker up finally. _Bingo_.

With one last reach he felt it surge through his body dispersing the poison and all its effects. The dark aura surrounded him and he felt completely revived and stronger. With the dark aura within him pulsing through his system there was no telling what he could accomplish.

Menma heard the figure's sharp intake of breath as they noticed his unexpected sudden recovery. This didn't' faze them for long though, the figure quickly dashed right behind him with more needles in hand. Menma swiftly turned around to face his opponent blocking the needles as the mist cleared enough to allow him that. Upon seeing the attacker for the first time he was struck with the strangest feeling of déjà-vu not knowing why. He pushed the feeling to the side.

The guy before him couldn't have been too much older than himself-a couple of years older most likely. He was tall, slender, short dark hair, and strangely he had a most beautiful face-he could pass for a girl if he tried to. Though his face was perfect he still maintained a mannish air about him by his attire. Clothed in a modern coat of light material he struck Menma has oddly dressed for a ninja-then again Menma's appearance was also-if not more-odd. None of the elemental nations had fur and capes in their usual fashions.

"Dude, I was seriously looking forward to watching the big-bad-guy-threatening-the-village puke his guts out…" The raven haired guy complained in a bored tone, "By the way, _Boy_ in the Mask, name's Haku-a _proud _descendent of the Yuki Clan."

"Never heard of you," Menma growled as he made the sign of the tiger, "Let's skip the small talk. I'll make sure by the time I get you out of my way this water we're standing on will be flooded with your blood."

"I like your style!" Haku laughed. "I'll let you make the first move."

Menma smirked. This Haku was a fool to underestimate him.

"**Kumen Sowaka. Sei, Byaku, Shu, Gen, Ku, Gyoku, San, Nan, Hoku. **_**Kumenjuu**_**!' **

Haku watched the mandala appear with a curious expression on his face. His face carried no fear whatsoever and if anything it held a slight smile. Haku was curious. Once all nine of the masked beasts were on the dark water's surface tense and ready for battle, Haku laughed. "That's the best you can do? How _boring_! Watch this!" Haku yelled calling out a jutsu.

Before Menma could even make a single command to his Kumenjuu giant mirrors formed into existence surrounding him. Menma hissed. So this guy had interesting ice Kekkei Genkai abilities…_troublesome. _Menma had a feeling these mirrors holding him captive could prove dangerous if he didn't escape.

'_**Break them with the dark chakra! Taijutsu and ninjutsu don't work so don't even try!'**_

'_Thanks, you probably just saved me a lot of time._' Menma replied to Kurama then yelled, "BIND HIM!" to the beast outside the encircling mirrors.

The snake and dragon both whipped around grabbing Haku before he could rush to his mirrors. Menma meanwhile quickly released a huge amount of dark chakra, his anger at boiling point. It nearly exploded at the amount he was letting flood out. Huge purple waves flashed towards the mirrors of ice instantly crushing them at the impact freeing Menma from the entrapment.

Haku, held captive by the foils of the dragon and Kinja's tails, shook his head disappointedly with a _tsk, tsk._ "Dude, do you have to take the fun out of _everything_? Not only do I miss the gagging but I also can't use my Demonic Ice Crystal Mirror so easily…oh well…I have other fun toys."

With a hand seal the snake and dragon instantly froze into ice. Haku twisted around freeing himself from their tails. The frozen beasts cracked and broke apart till they were nothing but defeated foxes floating on the black water. Menma glared. _Damn cocky ice type._

Now they were both free from each other's traps they raced towards each other weapons in hand. Haku flew towards Menma with his deadly needles as Menma grabbed a kunai from within his coat. Instead of swinging the kunai, which he was using as a feint, the masked teen stooped under Haku's arm reach and kicked. To his dismay the attack missed as Haku jumped back with the finesse of a deer.

Unfortunately for Haku, right behind him was the Shinigami with its scythe lifted up ready to strike. Haku quickly turned and with a slash of his needles mixed with ice attacks it was soon wiped out. The Death God fell into the water in its fox form causing Menma to yell in furry. Never before had anyone taken out any of his tailed beast-especially not his personal favorite one.

Haku smirked, his lips curled. "Why don't you summon your playthings back before I defeat the rest of them. It's inevitable they perish so you might as well save time. Besides…I'd like to do this man to man now. You seem fairly adequate enough, dude."

So now he wasn't the "boy" anymore? _Please._

The Kumenjuu left with a poof as he summoned them back. Now the beast were off the water the battle's next phase was reduced to being a test of Haku's stealthiest to Menma's strength in a strictly one on one clash. Menma ran towards Haku and they attacked back and forth in a waltz of swipes and slashes-neither of them willing to lose. Mirrors were constantly breaking as Spheres were exploding. The fog was completely gone by now leaving a clear yet moist air. The ocean under their feet grew more chaotic and danced underneath their constantly moving bodies as they skidded about.

Menma didn't know why but the longer they went at it, both giving all they had, the more he felt...like he was enjoying himself? The feeling was strange. He was going all out with the intention to kill but it seemed almost like…he couldn't think of the word.

Haku's sneer melted to a genuine smile as they both tired each other out testing out their biggest moves. Finally after slashing Menma's final kunai from his hand and in the process breaking his last senbon they both stopped. Panting and covered by salt water they both knew the match was over. It was a draw. Haku looked up at the boy whose strange purple aura had long faded during their spar.

"I think," Haku said, "I actually like you. You have great potential though you are younger than me…"

"I still got a long way to go..." he said back trying to catch his breath, "A lot more training if...I'm evenly matched with you…I must say…that ice of yours. It's like an art." Menma had an eye for things that looked interesting. He was no artist but he admired it nonetheless.

Haku smiled closing his eyes, "That's what I thought too. My parents also…Listen…I really like you. For a criminal you're just so…I don't know. You got something about you, I'm only a few years older then you but I guess I lost sight of it. It's almost like we've met before…"

Menma looked at him like he was crazy. "What are we doing talking like this? I'm rouge and you're a village lap-dog," Menma said using the name he had heard Kurama use a couple of times when describing village ninjas.

"Nah," Haku laughed amused. "I am a free soul. I only fought you because I thought it would be fun-and it was. Not to sound weird but I'd like to meet you again once you've become stronger. Striving to grow…training…learning new things…I understand what you're doing. Just…if you're gonna kill ya gotta do it off my turf, dude," he said referring to the Land of Water.

Menma nodded his head, "Sounds doable, I will comply…_but _if that Mizukage sends any more Anbu after me anywhere else-"

"I don't care what you do in other nations. That's your business."

Menma could tell this was where they parted, they both were completely exhausted not to mention out of chakra. "That's fair. So…I guess I'll be going. We'll see each other again, I _swear _it."

Menma turned to leave, a smile hidden by his mask. "When we meet again …"

Haku nodded waving his hand, "it will be a fight to behold. An art."

As Menma headed in the opposite direction of the Land of Waves he was indeed beyond thankful for his fast recuperation abilities as he was completely worn out. As he walked he felt like leaning his head back in his hands-something he really never did. It's just after so long this was the first time he just felt utter..._bliss _about being around someone. Their encounter started off weird but after pushing each other to their limits where their current goals no longer mattered at the moment...He only had one word in his head he could think of: _friends._ No. He could never have those…but he could a rival. He didn't understand but…having a rival gave him a new yearning-a new destination. Yes, he would become stronger. He'd find a way to defeat Haku's magnificent ice abilities. _His rival._

Kurama was quick to sour the mood by pointing out to Menma this was his second time letting someone go for no reason. Though later the fox admitted, _**'I honestly thought you wouldn't make it back there…I am pleased but at the same time, I want you to be careful that your emotions don't overshadow your goals,'**_

Menma made a "_pft"_ sound, '_Why would it?'_

Kurama didn't answer. Friendship is light, that light would overshadow the darkness he was feeding to Menma if he let it…

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

"Was the masked person _him_-?" Tsunade begin to ask but the cat-masked Anbu shook her head _'no'_.

Tsunade sighed tiredly. _What a mess…_

The frail Hokage had been so busy with the Masked Man chaos she just hadn't thought to check up on Menma lately. The stacks of paperwork on her desk were high and she never had enough time of late. She was also stressing herself over the ninjas she was losing to the Masked Man-she was reluctant to send anyone else after him but she knew he had to be stopped. If only she knew _how._

All in all the shy Hokage had a lot going on and it burdened her down. It was these times she was grateful to her most loyal Anbu members, especially the ones of the Uchiha clan. Her assistant, Shizune, wasn't always the best help as she sometimes would disappear for awhile God knows where…Tsunade had suspicions she hung about certain districts showing off what was above the slit in her dress. Putting improper thoughts aside Tsunade inquired, "If he's not part of the _organization_ what is he?"

The Anbu Uchiha shook her head, "he seemed...very independent."

She bit her lip as she felt pain pulse through her. Even with her grandmother at home's great healing ninjutsu the wound still hurt greatly. Her loving grandmother, Hisa, who was the only family she had left, was of old age but strong. Hisa's abilities in healing where nothing to scoff at. But…neither was this kid's attack. The moment he had her down she had really thought she was done for….

"I see…can you give me details on his appearance so we can attempt to guess where he might originally dwell from?"

"I didn't recognize the mask type he was wearing, well it was fox like and it had strange circles on it. Also his coat had fur on it…I doubt he is mimicking the Second Hokage's style so maybe he is from the north where he would be accustomed to having to wear a coat?"

"If he was from a place that snowed then he'd find the southern weather too warm to keep wearing a coat…Maybe…" she said more to herself then she did to the Anbu member. "Do you know of any other things you learned about him that might be useful in figuring his identity or location out?"

"Yes, his attack style. The sphere he used reminded me of a Wind Style attack."  
"That's strange-"

"But it had a lavender hue to it. I don't understand why…"

Tsunade looked up with a confused expression on her face. "A lavender wind-style attack? I've never heard of anything like this…It might be time to call Jiraiya in. With his far and distant travels he might be able to figure some of this out."

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

'_We now have Seven Tailed Beast-_seven_. Only two more to go. But finding the right moment just isn't soon enough. If only I could acquire the last two Tailed Beast at a faster rate. If only…yes, seven tailed beasts alone has the power for a limited Tsukuyomi. With the Limited Tsukuyomi I could capture them much more easily,' the masked man thought to himself as he held a crystal orb in his gloved hands. In it he spied the sixteen year old blonde with sapphire eyes. The blonde had the eyes of his parents, one being Obito's former sensei. 'Yes, you are the greatest piece in this game. What is it your heart desires?'_

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

The best mirror is an old friend –George Herbert, _Jacula Prudentum_

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

_**Haku Genjutsu Version**_

_The idea in my head that they would start off in a fight but become friends-or Rivals by the end of the chapter was difficult for me to think up considering I'm working with an opposite world. I'm a little low on Inspo…anyway Haku obviously has no respect for authorities, not just by calling the originally beloved Zabuza a "pussy" but the fact he let Menma go and decided to befriend him even though Menma was a threat to his comrades-not that Haku cared about them anyway. He also loves watching his victims suffer. In the original story Haku was hesitant and didn't want to hurt his enemies but would only if he had to. Haku is mannish and also more modernly dressed-in appearance, he is not so in the original story. Also his father in fear of his abilities tried killing him and he was left an orphan so in this chapter I have him mention his parents and being a proud descendent of the Yuki clan. He doesn't have to live in hiding and is care free. Finally I had him say "dude." I can't imagine Haku ever speaking so casually. He was always so respectful…_

_**Shizune Genjutsu Version**_

_A theory I have about her: suggestive. Since she's so loyal to Tsunade following her around like a servant perhaps the opposite of that is about the equivalent of Jiraiya almost but not quite. Perhaps she does slip off once in a while with her less modest outfit. I don't know if it means anything but in the Hokage room the frames hanging on the wall say 'Love' in kanji. I dunno if that is completely relevant though. _

_Moving on._

_**Uchiha Clan Genjutsu Version**_

_Utterly loyal to Konoha. They would never dream of planning a rebellion. Most likely Sasuke and Itachi's parents and the rest of the clan are, in fact, alive- resulting in Sasuke never leaving the village. Donzo, responsible for the order of that terrible slaughter, never made it and for certain reason's is not in even in the village right now. The reason why will be shed much later. He also does not have that hideous arm of Sharingan eye balls. Ick! XD_

_**Hisa Uchiha OC**_

_Grandmother of the masked Anbu who confronted Menma. She is very loving and great in her medical jutsu. Her and her granddaughter like to keep to themselves and are the only ones left in their small family group-Hisa's son and daughter in law died on a mission a long time ago leaving Cat-Mask ( her name comes later) and her younger brother, Sora, with only their grandmother to care for them. Hisa's husband passed away due to age and Sora is no longer in Konoha for certain reasons._

_NEXT Chapter: PROPHACY _

_The hunt for the scroll begins…_


End file.
